


Glitter

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [58]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: for CN 29.12.2018





	Glitter

"It's fine," Theresa insisted and she knew that it didn't sound like it was, not anymore, because she had been saying it was fine for hours now any by now she just sounded tired and fed up, while she started genuine. 

"It's not really. It really isn't, is it?" Martin countered and they had already had this argument and Theresa couldn't see why they should continue some more, there were no arguments left to make, no new ones, so she carried on making the same ones:"It's fine. It really is. Everyone has busy periods, I'm busy too, it's not just you and it's not your fault you have to do such long-hauls in faraway places. It's fine and anyway, like I said, I'm busy too, Amelia is coming with me to Sweden next week, if you'd like you can take her to one of your long hauls later."

"You make us sound like a divorced couple. I want to spend time with both my  _daughter and my wife._ But I can't. In the last two months I have been in the same country as the two of you for what - five days?"

"Eight," Theresa amended. 

"See, eight! That's not okay!" 

"I can't change my career," Theresa pointed out:"And I don't want you to change yours. One of us should love what they do. Besides, Amelia likes all the traveling." 

Martin was silent for a moment:"But... I need to have time for my family. For my friends."

"True and speaking of friends, one of yours is currently babysitting our daughter in the other room," she pointed up, getting up from behind the desk. They should really see what Amelia and Arthur were up to. They had been suspiciously quiet.

"I'm not sure, who is babysitting who," Martin muttered, but he agreed and followed Theresa to the bedroom where she had left their daughter and friend. The first thing Martin noticed was glitter. Lots and lots of glitter. Everywhere. On the floor and on the bed and -  _Oh No -_ all over Theresa's pretty minimalistic black designer dress she was supposed to wear to the gala in Berlin next week. Theresa seemed to have noticed it too, she was staring at the bed wide-eyed and pale. This was bad. Very bad. 

Amelia and Arthur didn't seem to get it was bad.  _All all._ In fact Amelia seemed proud:"Mummy, look what we did to your dress! Arthur and I made it all pretty so now you can wear it to the gala and it won't be boring like you were afraid it might! Arthur helped me decorate it!" she beamed. 

Theresa still hadn't said a word as she was as pale as a sheet, it worried Martin. So he started to gently explain why this wasn't at all as brilliant as the two seemed to think:"Darling, I know you tried to help, but mummy's dress is supposed to look like that.. It's... sophisticated and.. well..."

Amelia frowned, seemingly getting something was wrong now:"But isn't it much better now? Arthur and I thought it looks much better now! Didn't we?"

"We did!" Arthur agreed:"And I think it's brilliant, but maybe we should have asked..."

"Yes, Yes! You should have!" Martin agreed:"Not all mummy's dresses need prettying up. Some need to be more... subtle." 

Martin looked over to Theresa. She still looked as pale as a sheet and that scared him and so he tried to comfort him:"Darling, I'm - I-I'm sure you'll find something else to w-wear or maybe we can order a new one..."

Theresa shook her head:"It's not the dress, Martin..."

And then Martin noticed, his brand new nice freshly and pressed captain's uniform, all covered in glitter in the corner of the bed. In sticky impossible to get off glitter. 

 _"Oh_." 

 


End file.
